<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Paddle by WellDoneBeca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817685">The Paddle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca'>WellDoneBeca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Choking, Daddy Dom Ben Solo, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Bem Solo, Dom/sub, F/M, Smut, Spanking, Sub Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Ben wasn’t bad. It was amazing, glorious. He was a giver, confident and loving and, although she wasn’t complaining, Rey missed some stuff. More specifically, she missed being a bit more dominated, not softly, but roughly. When Ben finds out about it, he has a surprise for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Paddle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Rey saw when she stepped into her room was Ben sat on their bed with his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were together for some months now – they’d even moved together, which could be considered fast for their relationship, but they had been friends for a long time before that, and it felt like a good steps, - and, although they’d been engaged in some delicious sex, there was something missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sex with Ben wasn’t bad. It was amazing, glorious. He was a giver, confident and loving and, although she wasn’t complaining, Rey missed some stuff. More specifically, she missed being a bit more dominated, not softly, but roughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was a sub and felt a deep need for structure and, sometimes, pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how she ended up buying a paddle online a couple of days ago, and apparently, Ben had been the one who welcomes it home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” her boyfriend crossed a leg over his knees. “Do you have something to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey bit her lip. The box she’d ordered was on his lap, the name of the store not leaving any way for her to lie about it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A package?” she tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben arched an eyebrow, looking both amused and defying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shifted on her feet and he sat straight, giving her a look she knew all too well and spreading his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come sit down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked to him slowly, and hesitantly and sat on his right thigh when he patted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” he turned to look at your face. “Open it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gulped, feeling her cheeks heating up and reaching out to the package, opening it slowly under his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she pulled the lid of the box, both their eyes fell on the pink wood handmade paddle. Sam growled very softly, right from inside his chest, and when she looked at his face his pupils were clearly blown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me your safe word,” he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s heart instantly raced inside her chest, and she lowered her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic carpet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben chuckled but looked satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to do this?” he questioned, his tone now less dominant and open to any sort of answer. “You can say no anytime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just nodded enthusiastically, still flushed, and he caressed her cheek gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand up and take off your clothes,” he commanded firmly. “Don’t hide from me. I want to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey complied, eyes glued to her feet from the moment she stood up, undressing under his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me,” he commanded and Rey hesitated. “Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She obeyed slowly, managing to look into his eyes and trembling, feeling wetness pouring between her legs in desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey felt more heat on her cheeks and Ben smiled, standing onto his feet and walking to the side of the bed they shared, taking a box she had never seen before from under it and opening it and taking its content out of it. Lube, a fancier paddle and a tie. Just the look of the objects made her shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many paddles do you have?” he questioned, not looking at her while eyeing the rest of the content of the box, probably contemplating if they should make an appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One,” Rey said in a low mutter, earning another arched eyebrow from him. “One…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy,” he stood straight, closing the box. “One, daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shivered and nodded when his gaze turned into a questioning one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One, daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey didn’t understand what was happening to her at that moment. She was a grown woman, a grown sub. When she was single she even helped some new subs who were still in training, but since living with Ben, things were going to well she was afraid of spoiling them by introducing him to her kinks. He seemed satisfied with their sex life, and was dominant enough in bed that she didn’t miss a full dynamic so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he sounded curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When my flat was broken into whoever entered also stole the toys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded slowly. Her flat being broken into was the ultimate reason they moved in together to a place that was much safer from her old neighbourhood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they took everything away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems like we’re gonna spend a whole lot of money, then,” he smirked, which made Rey smile the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben walked to her, drinking from her figure and biting his lip for a moment, taking his large hand to her chest and caressing her breast slowly, and then nipple before pulling it softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much do you like pain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey swallowed down, closing her eyes when a shiver ran over her whole body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot, daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, he pulled her nipple harder, enough to sting just the slightest and making Rey lean closer to his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder, daddy,” she whispered, closing her eyes. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lower lip, twisting his finger enough for her to moan and jump, with her blood rushing in loudly her ears and wetness pouring in between her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her boyfriend released her nipple, leaving it stinging ever the slightest and lowering his eyes to gaze at her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you planning to use the paddle on your pretty ass?” he questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really like pain, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what else you like,” he said again, firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like being spanked on the ass, daddy,” she took in a breath. “And nipple clamps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, humming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can see that,” he toyed with her nipple. “Tell me more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to be slapped in the face,” Rey muttered, licking her lips. “And I like to be tied up, and anal play. When you choke me and when you call me good girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben bit his lip, adjusting his hard cock in his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do,” he muttered. “You like to be praised? You like it when I tell you when you’re good to me, that’s it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and he moved to cup her cheek, caressing her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to slap your face now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s legs almost gave in to her weight, but she managed to stand obediently. Her whole body was shivering. She could feel his eyes burning her skin and wetness pouring from her pussy to the point that the skin of her thigh was already slippery, and he hadn’t even reached down to touch it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben licked his lips, and cupped her right cheek for a moment, hitting the opposite side with his big hand, making her gasp and causing her skin warm up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, please, daddy,” she whispered. “Hit me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he did it. Two, three, four… Seven more times on both sides of her face. The moment he stopped, her cheeks were on fire and she could see his cock bulging on his pants, very very hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, daddy,” she closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited in silence until Rey opened her eyes, and when she did, he caressed her lower lip, pulling her close and kissing her for the first time at that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay down,” he whispered into the kiss. “Ass up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved out of the way and she complied, lying on the mattress and putting herself on her hands and knees, but Ben’s hand quickly touched her upper back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the way down,” he instructed. “keep Your knees like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey could feel the air against her wet folds that way, extremely exposed to his eyes, and sighed when Ben moved his hand to her ass and started caressing her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy,” she whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, little girl?” he questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her skin prickled at the name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please spank me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to caress her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Ben insisted. “With the paddle or with my hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey squirmed in her place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However you want, daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t see him, but she was very sure he was smirking when she felt his hand first colliding with her ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that?” he questioned. “Is that how you want me to abuse this juicy ass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her skin was stinging and tingling and her cunt simply gushing, but it was still not enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder,” she squeezed her eyes shut. “Please, daddy, harder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hit her again, this time harder and making Rey jump and yelp in surprise, and Ben himself moaned when her skin became hot and her ass probably reddened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, daddy,” Rey whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben hit her again, and again and again, until she lost count and just fell forward on the bed, her ass tender and pussy so wet she didn’t doubt the sheets underneath her were wet from her oozing juices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy,” she pleaded, grasping her pillow in her hands with desperation. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stopped, rubbing circles onto her ass and giving it a soft bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” he answered against her skin. “Use your words..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, daddy,” she whispered. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed the middle of her back once again for a moment before grabbing her hips and slowly rubbing his cock against her folds before pushing inside of her all at once, making Rey cry out at the stretch of her walls around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Ben growled, taking her hair in between his fingers and pulling it with one of his hand, sucking a bruise onto her neck. “So wet, baby. Such a perfect little slut addicted to pain, uh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whined, trying to get him to move inside her. Ben’s whole body was touching her now, and Rey wondered when he’d had undressed, but that didn’t matter. His hard cock was inside her, stretching her and driving her insane, and he wasn’t even moving yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Ben pulled back and pushed inside her, Rey’s body just gave in sobbing as he released her hair and pulled her right up against his chest, already moving to rub her clit with two eager fingers and making the sound of wetness echo raise to his ear, thrusting hard and fast with his cock in her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good,” he growled against her ear. “My good slut takes my cock so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey mewled, throwing her head back, and pinched her nipples in her own hands. She was already so close to her orgasm she could almost feel it in her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already squeezing this perfect pussy around me,” Ben bit her earlobe. “You love it when I talk to you like this, don’t you my perfect slut? When I talk about how good your cunt is when I fuck you, when I tell you how it feels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, daddy,” she moaned, nearly breathless. “Daddy...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel your pussy squeezing my cock, little girl,” he applied more pressure onto her clit. “You want to cum, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey moaned, and Ben raised his hand up to her neck, applying pressure on the sides and feeling her gush and squeeze him even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she moaned louder. “Oh please, daddy. Make me cum, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to toy her for a moment and her legs trembled just as her moans became out of control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take Rey more than a few seconds. As soon as she heard the words, her body went practically limp against him before quivering in a strong orgasm, and her lips parted in the loudest and probably most shameful moans she’d ever expressed in life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben waited until she was down, not moving inside her and taking his hand away from her clit, holding her against him and rubbing gentle circles over her stomach while laying kisses on her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” she hissed. “Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind her, he chuckled and bit her shoulder gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t close your eyes now, baby girl. We still have a whole night before us.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>